


Guilty Hands

by engel82



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Word count:</strong> 340<br/><strong>Beta:</strong> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_looleebelle"><a href="http://looleebelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://looleebelle.livejournal.com/"><b>looleebelle</b></a></span><br/><strong>Warning: </strong>Ansgt, but nothing bad happens to them… for a change.<br/><strong>Summary: </strong><em>She still haunts him</em>.</p><p><br/><strong>A/N</strong>: Based on this prompt from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_keyweegirlie"><a href="http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/"><b>keyweegirlie</b></a></span> .</p><p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
<br/></p><div>
<br/><img/></div>
<br/>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Word count:** 340  
>  **Beta:** [](http://looleebelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**looleebelle**](http://looleebelle.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warning:** Ansgt, but nothing bad happens to them… for a change.  
>  **Summary:** _She still haunts him_.
> 
>   
>  **A/N** : Based on this prompt from [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/) .
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Even laying next to Jared in the dark, Jensen still sees her. He can still remember her eyes; still remember the way she moved. She still haunts him.

Jared doesn’t talk about her anymore, he doesn’t get lost in his thoughts when they’re alone together and silent for too long. He’s obviously finally moved on from her, but for some reason, Jensen can’t do the same.

He should be happy that she is gone, that she is nothing but a bad memory. He should rejoice in the knowledge she wouldn’t be coming between he and Jared anymore. It’s only them now, as it should always have been.

Jared moves against him, wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls him closer. Jensen smiles and rolls toward Jared, resting his lips on Jared’s neck, silently mouthing his love for him.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ Quiet and wet against his boyfriend’s skin, feeling him shiver and hardening under his hands as their breathing become shorter, sharper, closer. He makes Jared call out to God in ways that would make nuns blush and turns him over, moving on top of Jared, covering him with his body.

 _You're mine, only mine._

 _Yours. Only yours. Always have been._

The same words said over and over again, the same desperation, the same need, everyday. Everytime.

And when they come, he forgets.

When they come, it's only them. For a moment it's like she never existed.

Then it comes crashing back, and her memory invades him again, making him doubt everything he has done, making him feel as if she’s still between them, and taking Jared away.

But then Jared looks at him and Jensen knows by the way Jared smiles so sweetly for him; by the way he touches him so softly that he has no idea.

He doesn't know. The way Jensen still sees her and how he still remembers the way her body moved when his hands were wrapped around her neck and the terror in her eyes as life slowly escaped her.


End file.
